


Nothing would make me happier, Sunshine.

by chanduke



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Eloping, F/F, Idiots in Love, Marriage, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanduke/pseuds/chanduke
Summary: “You want to elope?” she asked her with a massive smile, rivaling the brightness and warmth of the sun, as it always did.“Yes,” Jan laughed heartily. “Yes, I want to elope with you,” she told Jackie cheerfully before leaning forward and pressing her lips against hers, not an ounce of grace present as she kissed her, the action full of excitement and love.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Nothing would make me happier, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME!!! It was written by Discord user daemon#0669 ! They gave me full permission to post this, so message them for custom fics like this one!

Carrying the mail into the bedroom, Jackie’s eyes on the envelopes, her girlfriend was sat on the floor where she was folding clothes before placing them into a suitcase. 

“Look, another ‘Mrs. Sports’,” Jackie smiled, holding the junk mail up to her. “This is like the third time in a month,” she added, Jan slowly looking up from the clothing at Jackie. 

A pretty smile formed on her face as she stared at the mail and then at Jackie. “It must be a sign,” she teased.

“What? That I should marry you?” Jackie asked her with a small grin on her own lips. “Or that we’re already married and I didn’t know?”

Jan simply chuckled before returning to packing as Jackie walked toward the bed, dropping the mail onto the surface. “Have you started packing yet?” She asked Jackie, her shaking her head.

“Not yet, I need to start,” Jackie said nonchalantly before falling back against the mattress. “I want to visit the islands while we’re there,” she hummed, looking up at the ceiling. Her and Jan had planned a last-minute weekend getaway to Hawaii after a conversation regarding a village, the village that was saved from demolition by beautiful wall murals.

“I’d love to see Hawaii. I’ve never been there,” Jackie told Jan while in bed, her head on the pillow as she faced her, her fingers drawing patterns on her torso.

Her eyebrows raised as a smile formed on her lips. “Let’s go,” she replied simply. “This weekend.”

“Okay,” Jackie grinned.

It was as simple and spontaneous as that. Their relationship always was just that. Simple and spontaneous.

“I can see you on uh- what’s that one island?”

“O’ahu Island?” Jackie asked with a smile.

“Yeah!” She beamed. “I can see you on O’ahu Island now,” she told Jackie, causing her to chuckle lightly as she placed her hand on her head. Jan shut her eyes for a moment as if she was envisioning Jackie on the island just off the coast of Hawaii.

Stroking her hair, Jackie leaned into Jan’s touch, her eyes flickering open. “You look stunning,” she admired Jackie sincerely, and she weren’t even sure if Jan was complimenting the vision of her on the island or if she was praising her in that moment. Either way, butterflies fluttered throughout her body. 

“Thank you,” she whispered with a grin as she sat up. “You’re unbelievably sweet,” Jackie told Jan, Jan smiling brightly at her. 

They both appreciated each other for a moment, Jackie’s eyes simply scanning Jan’s face. Her eyes were as warm as ever as she smiled softly at her. Looking at Jan now, she couldn’t imagine why she ever thought in the past that she would be anything but kind and loving. It radiated from every one of Jan’s features.

“Why aren’t we married yet?” She spontaneously asked through the silence as she looked up into Jackie’s widening eyes, her gaze intently on Jan’s. 

Thinking for a moment, she couldn’t come up with a good reason why they weren’t married yet; or why she shouldn’t be married to Jan. Jackie had pictured her life with Jan for years, and you were already living in the future you imagined years prior. 

“We’re practically already married,” Jackie grinned, watching as her sweetie flashed her sunshine beam at her. “I guess neither of us asked,” she decided simply. 

“And what if I did ask you?” Jan questioned, Jackie’s heart racing at the words.

“I would say yes,” she told Jackie genuinely and easily. 

Sliding off the bed to sit on the floor with Jan, Jackie placed her hands on the sides of her face. “I would say let’s go to city hall tomorrow and sign the papers,” Jackie joked, Jan laughing as she leaned in to kiss Jackie.

The conversation was set aside as they found themselves kissing each other passionately as they shared a loving embrace.

“I’m being serious,” Jackie told her, Jan pulled her head back so she could look at Jackie as she opened her eyes. “About city hall. About marrying you,” Jackie clarified, a smile threatened to shine through Jan’s thoughtful expression. “I don’t need a ceremony to commit to you, I just need to sign the stupid document,” Jackie grinned as Jan giggled at her. “We could do it before we take off to Hawaii.” 

“You want to elope?” she asked her with a massive smile, rivaling the brightness and warmth of the sun, as it always did. 

“Yes,” Jan laughed heartily. “Yes, I want to elope with you,” she told Jackie cheerfully before leaning forward and pressing her lips against hers, not an ounce of grace present as she kissed her, the action full of excitement and love.

Sitting in the City Hall, Jackie waited for her, well, fiancé, to arrive from the studio. They both were meeting at city hall after their work days to simply and spontaneously get married before leaving the city for the weekend. 

Smiling to herself at the memory of the casual marriage proposal that took place the night before, Jackie was only broken from her thoughts when a person called out to her from down the hall. 

“You look happy,” a distant voice shouted, the voice instantly recognizable as Jan. Looking towards her, Jackie beamed at her sunshine grin as she quickly walked towards Jackie, a near skip in her step.

“And stunning,” she complimented, Jackie watching her fondly as she came closer. 

“You look amazing,” Jackie admired, Jan chuckling. “So gorgeous,” she added as her smile widened. 

Wrapping her hand around Jackie’s, Jan gently guided her to stand as her eyes scanned up and down her frame. “Wow, Petal,” she said simply with a disbelieving expression. 

Stepping back a step, she raised her arm and spun Jackie under it so she could appreciate her and the entire look. “Gorgeous,” she smiled warmly. 

Facing her once again, Jackie’s body erupted with butterflies as she hid a shy smile from her by placing her forehead against her shoulder.

Jan chuckled as she placed a kiss to Jackie’s hair.

“This is perfect” Jackie smiled genuinely. Lifting her head, she pressed a kiss to Jan’s jaw. “You really want to do this?” 

“I really do,” she easily replied, pulling her chin into her neck to look at her as she bashfully hid her face against Jan’s chest. “Hey, why are you being shy?” She asked her, her tone dripping in fondness. “You’re never shy.” 

“I’m just really happy and excited and I don’t know what to do with myself,” she admitted looking at her with a big smile. 

Jan looked at her with so much love and adoration in that moment that she swore she was floating above the ground. “What do you say we go get married, Petal?” 

With a calming sigh, Jackie bit her lip in anticipation. “Nothing would make me happier, Sunshine.”


End file.
